celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish
Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish is the main protagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and a playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. A member of the elite British Special Air Service, Soap is a master of small arms and small-unit tactics and CQB. His estimated age is late twenties to early thirties and he speaks with a slightly scottish accent. His hair style is eccentric, as he wears a mohawk and has a goatee with a five-o-clock shadow. His eye color is bright blue. Soap has picked up numerous habits from his mentors Captain Price and Gaz. On one such mission, he was seen to be smoking a cigar while on break. Like both Gaz and Captain Price, his facial hair is grown out which makes him easily identifiable to his comrades and enemies alike. This character was dropped and is available for play. Background Operation Crew Expendable Transferred into Bravo Squad of the 22nd SAS Regiment at then rank of Sergeant under the command of Captain Price. Given training in common weapons usage of the squad and mission practice. Participated in Cargo Ship operation in locating an illegal weapons shipment, found nuclear weapons on board. Ship was sunk by a missile impact launched from an unidentified MiG, and Bravo Squad managed to escape, although Sergeant MacTavish barely did. Operation Blackout A mission to undertake the extraction of a high-level intelligence asset, code-named "Nikolai" from an Ultranationalist camp in the Cacasus Mountain Range. Bravo Team rendezvoused with Spetznaz Sergeant Kamarov and assisted the Spetznaz in taking the town through sniper fire. The team then received information on where "Nikolai" was being held, in a house on the far end of town. Bravo Team fought through the town and into the house, rescuing "Nikolai" in the process. The team extracted via a UH-60 Blackhawk, but was subsequently shot down, most likely by a "Stinger" shoulder-launched air-to-air missile. The helicopter crew died on impact, with few injuries among Bravo Team. They managed to extract to a secondary LZ, even taking out air cover and significant enemy forces. Upon the arrival of an AC-130U gunship, codenamed "Wildfire", Bravo Team commandeered two civilian vehicles and was extracted at the secondary LZ. Please see AC-130 tape reel for more information: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUCzcJFZaFc Operation Safehouse After the detonation of a tactical nuclear weapon on the Arabian Peninsula, Bravo Squad acts upon the information provided by "Nikolai" and assaults the village and alleged safehouse of Khaled-al-Asad. After conducting a house-by-house sweep and coming upon a barn at the end of the village, Bravo Squad captures Khaled-al-Asad. After an interrogation reveals who supplied him with the bomb, a one Imran Zakhaev, the dictator tried to escape and was subsequently shot by Captain Price. On waiting for extraction, Ultranationalist forces assaulted the village where Bravo Squad was located. With the aid of a Harrier squadron on standby, Bravo Squad exfiltrates onto a Sea King under the cover fire of elements of the United States Marine Corps FORCE Recon. Operation Sins of the Father Bravo Squad and elements of the USMC FORCE Recon, in an attempt to gain the location of Imran Zakhaev, tried to abduct his son, Victor Zakhaev. After clearing a security checkpoint, Bravo Team disguised themselves as OpFor and laid in ambush. The target did approach the checkpoint in a convoy, and in the middle of the ambush, rammed the guard tower and escaped on foot. Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish and SSgt. Griggs gave chase and were led into an apartment building where the target led the whole of Bravo Squad to the roof. Bravo Squad cornered Victor, and just before taking him into custody, Victor Zakhaev put his sidearm to his head and pulled the trigger, in an attempt to save his father by not giving any information. Operation Ultimatum Bravo Squad and elements of the U.S.M.C. FORCE Recon were inserted into CENSORED via H.A.L.O. parachute from a C-130 after Ultranationalist forces gained control of a Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile Base there. After Staff Sergeant Griggs is separated from the squad and was captured by Ultranationalist forces. Bravo Team rescued SSgt. Griggs and went on to complete the mission, to demolish a power line to a nuclear missile base. After rendezvousing with U.S.M.C. Sniper Team One, they witnessed the launch of two I.C.B.M.'s from the base. Bravo Squad assaulted the base, engaged enemy armor and infiltrated the base in order to obtain the launch codes for the nuclear warheads. After fighting from one end of the base to the other, one half of Bravo Squad taking the Security Station to pave the way for the other half, they witnessed the launch of four more ICBM's. Attacking the control room from two different entry points, Bravo Squad neutralized enemy forces and transmitted the self-destruct code for the MIRV warheads. Upon exfiltration, the team is denied helicopter extraction due to heavy Ultranationalist forces in the area, including aerial support. Bravo Squad suffered heavy losses, and only one person survived thanks to the efforts of Sergeant Kamarov and the Loyalist Spetznaz. It is confirmed that Imran Zakhaev is KIA, along with most of the Bravo Squad, save Soap. Captain Price however, is considered KIA, although no body was recovered. Transfer Incomplete Involvement Sergeant MacTavish is a relatively new player in the chaos that is the multiverse. For most of his initial time, he kept a low profile and studied up on what the multiverse was and how to get home. He suffers from low-grade amnesia and doesn't remember anything past being dragged to a "Little Bird" helicopter by his mentor Captain Price and friend Nikolai. Soap worked as a mercenary at the start and fell under the employ of Albert Wesker as a part of a group of soldiers known only as Alpha Team. The job was short-lived as the faction that Wesker belonged to, known as the Lords of Midnight came under the attack of Mephistopheles and his faction. As Wesker was nowhere to be seen, Soap took this opportunity to disband the Alpha Team and seek work elsewhere. He was seen at their castle again recently in an infiltration mission to gather intelligence. Recently, he is assisting the United Nations Space Command AI, Serina in learning about the Infected threat to the Multiverse and more specifically, them. He is busy training on board her ship, the Spirit of Fire for when his skills are needed once more. Powers and Capabilities Soap heavily relies on his rifles, pistols, explosives and other assorted weapons on his person. He is not afraid to use his environment to his advantage, often hiding, ambushing and sniping when heavily outnumbered. He uses his ingenuity for thinking of unorthodox solutions to problems. But overall, his attacks consist of him using his assault rifle or sniper rifle. Quotes "Nowhere else for me to go, sir. This is more like home right now than anything else in this place." he explained shortly. "Not sure where you came from, or even when for that matter." Trivia *Soap is one of the few soldier-style characters on Celestial Refresh. *Soap was the first Call of Duty character on Celestial Refresh *Soap is the first playable Call of Duty character that the player can see, he is also the first playable character to be given an actual 'voice'. All other playable Call of Duty characters would only have their feet and hands visible through game play, and would only make random grunts and yells. This 'Mute and Faceless' trend was broken in Modern Warfare 2 when the player meets Soap MacTavish while playing as a rookie member of Soap's Squad named Roach External Links *In the C-130 (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters